


Daddy's Good Boy

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Series: #JustFuckMeUp Compilation [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #JustFuckMeUp, Baby Will, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Hannibal, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, JustFuckMeUp, M/M, Mild Language, Riding Crop, Smut, Spanking, you should not be surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal has decided that Will needs a daddy to teach him how to be a 'good boy'.</p><p>#JustFuckMeUp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Shit ton of kink exploration here! Never done spanking or daddy kink before so - GO ME! - for trying. I don't really know how good it is though.

**A/N: Hello, people!**   
**I don’t own Hannibal.**   
**I have no beta.**   
**ENJOY!**

  
**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

  
It began with a word. Between two people such as Hannibal and Will, words had a lot of meaning. A single word could ultimately change the course of their relationship.

They relied on innuendo and convoluted metaphors. Idioms and expression through words. Words held a lot of impact in their relationship and helped shape who they were together and apart.

Hannibal had always been the leader in a sense. He had more experience than Will and most of the time, the brunet deferred to his judgement. Going into hiding in Prague. Beginning the Hunt only a month after arriving there. Even allowing Hannibal to clothe him in lavish suits whenever they played the part for the masses.

Other things, Will did not cave to. Hannibal’s incessant need for fanciful cuisine, his desire to listen to only classic and opera, or the frequent visits to the wine shop all to peruse the bottles that didn’t seem different from one another, in Will’s opinion.

Will sometimes resented Hannibal’s opulent taste and would deliberately eat a burger just to annoy him. Sometimes he would pick up a packet of cigarettes, simply because he knew that Hannibal didn’t like them. It was petty, yes, but he felt no guilt over it.

Overlooking the worst to enjoy the best as he had once called their relationship. If Will had to turn a blind eye to some things, then Hannibal could also learn to relent.

This time, Will was not relenting because why the hell would he want to eat fish eggs? There was a massive difference in eating trout and eating caviar.

“Will, I simply want you to eat.”

“I can eat everything else, but I am not touching the eggs. No way, no how.”

Hannibal’s exasperated look could probably set him aflame.

“Will.”

Said man ignored his friend in favor of taking the rest of his wine back in one gulp.

“William.”

Hannibal was getting irritated it seemed. Will cracked a mocking smile in response and took up a spoonful of whatever the red sauce on his plate was called.

“William Alexander Graham.”

Three named. He’d been three named. Hannibal _had_ to be angry if he resorted to such measures, seeing as he had only done it once before.

“Hannibal, you aren’t my daddy, and using my full name isn’t going to get me to give in to your demands.”

For several moments afterward, Hannibal simply stared at him, his face now completely blank of all expression. Will began to feel unease seep into his gut. When Hannibal was controlling his emotions, usually it meant not good things ahead for anyone.

The man folded his serviette and placed it on the table. “Perhaps, Will, a daddy is just what you need.”

In that split second, Will realized what was wrong and was out of his seat within a second, noticing how Hannibal had mimicked the action and was rounding the table.

The worst thing about the entire situation was the fact that Will don’t know if Hannibal was murderous, playful, or just intent upon teaching him a lesson. And that uncertainty made his heart pound and his fear skyrocket. He hated the unknown. In his experience, nothing good ever happened from not knowing what was happening.

He avoided the stairs because that was a stupid move that people in horror movies made. When being pursued, going the route that would lose you energy faster, was not a smart idea. And Hannibal had the stamina of a bull.

He rounded the corner and slipped through the foyer and into the doorway of the parlor. How convenient that their house was basically connected completely on the bottom floor, by simple doorways.

Somewhere on his third round through the first floor, he got tired and found himself wrapped in strong, suited arms.

Hannibal was breathing heavily in his ear as he clutched Will close to his chest. “You’ve been a naughty boy, Will. What should daddy do about that?”

And just like that, Will understood everything. He’d entertained the idea of sexual relations with Hannibal on countless occasions. How could he not when the man looked the way he did? When his voice beckoned Will into various, intimate situations. When his mind was just as spectacular as the rest of him.

No, Will had considered taking their relationship to a new level and apparently, today was the day it would happen. Why? Because of one word: daddy.

“I don’t know daddy, it depends on the lesson in mind,” breathed Will, voice slightly raspy from lack of air being inhaled. He was going to play along.

There was a pleased hum and Will immersed himself in Hannibal, allowing himself to feel what the man was feeling, mischievous and aroused. Definitely aroused if what he was rubbing against Will’s backside had anything to say about it.

“Daddy thinks that he needs to punish his dear boy to make him a _good boy_ once more.”

Will was dragged up the stairs, Hannibal’s arms wrapped around him like a cage, preventing him from moving his own arms. Hannibal’s bedroom would bear witness to the event of the evening.

“Will you take your punishment like a good boy, William?”

“I don’t know, should I?” he teased.

A warning bite on his earlobe told him just what Hannibal thought of his response.

With a hiss, Will relented, “Yes, daddy. I’ll be a good boy for you.”

He was released and two strong hands pushed him toward Hannibal’s bed.

“Daddy wants you to remove your trousers and bend over until your palms are firmly against the bed and your knees are straight.”

A flush creeped up Will’s neck in realization. Hannibal was going to give him a spanking while pretending to be his daddy. An unexpected burst of arousal shot down his spine and warmed his nether regions. He never thought he would find the daddy kink arousing.

“ _William_ ,” came the warning tone.

Will hastened to obey because he wanted to get this over with and get to the the part he would no doubt really like. All he had to do was endure his punishment… like a good boy.

Once he was in position, he could hear a slight rustling of fabric and Hannibal’s whispered praise.

“You will count them.”

A sharp burn across his left cheek stopped Will from commenting.

“Count them, Will. Be daddy’s good boy and you’ll get a treat.”

Who knew that Hannibal Lecter was a kinky type of fucker? Will had never expected this.

“One.”

His right cheek was they treated to the same sharp sting.

“Two.”

He looked back, finding Hannibal fondling a riding crop between his elegant fingers, his eyes hooded and they watched Will intensely. He drew his arm back and struck Will’s left side once again, prompting the ‘child’ in the scenario to add the next number.

Over and over, alternating back and forth between sides, Hannibal suitably punished Will for his defiance and his naughtiness. The man murmured encouragements and words of pride. Sometimes he called Will a ‘dirty boy’ which had managed to make the man all the hotter.

His bum was sore from the strikes and was probably a deep, red shade.

“Keep your hands on the bed, Will, or I may be forced to punish you even more.”

He locked his arms and legs up, trying to force himself to endure the rest.

“Fifty-five,” he ground out, teeth together.

It was no longer just a slight sting, but an utter burn and occasionally, Hannibal would overreach - though Will didn’t believe it for a second - and miss his mark, landing a solid strike to Will’s scrotum, making Will jump.

“Good boy,” purred the doctor, tossing the riding crop aside and coming closer to inspect his work. His cool fingers felt like heaven compared to the burn on Will’s flesh.

“I think you’ve learned your lesson, don’t you?”

Will gave no verbal response and that earned him a full on smack to the left cheek.

“Yes!”

“I should reward your good behavior for taking your punishment like a good boy, shouldn’t I?”

“Yes.”

“‘Yes’, what?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Oh the bed, dear boy.”

Will scrambled onto the silk, wincing in discomfort as his sore backside brushed against the smooth fabric.

“Lay on your back, Will.”

Will did so without question. Hannibal reached out and grabbed his legs, moving them apart in order to expose the brunet fully.

“It’s only right that daddy make up for being a little too harsh.”

Hannibal descended upon Will’s body, tongue working against the sweaty flesh as his hands slipped down to massage away the ache left behind by the crop.

Will moaned as Hannibal’s deadly mouth - which had torn out someone’s throat once - sucked on his neck, just beneath his chin. Those fingers brushed against Will’s hole, which had managed to get away from the lashing, unscathed, dipping into the heat there and rubbing against the rim.

Will squirmed against Hannibal hold, feeling the older man push him even further onto the bed.

“Daddy wants to make his darling feel good,” whispered the man. “Would you let daddy help you, Will?”

“Yes, daddy.”

With a pleased hum, Hannibal maneuvered Will onto his stomach and pulled a blue bottle from his nightstand drawer. “Daddy has been thinking of this reward for some time now.”

The fingers, now wet, returned to their probing, inserting themselves immediately and making Will’s body arch in surprise at the suddenness of it.

“Beautiful,” Hannibal murmured reverently. “None could compare to you, darling.”

“ _Daddy_!”

“Shh... daddy knows. Daddy only needs to work you open for your reward. Isn’t that nice? Isn’t daddy being so good to you?”

“Yes, daddy,” Will agreed. “You’re always so good to me.”

Will’s mind was foggy and his resistance had bled away ages ago. Hannibal’s fingers were like heaven and the man’s clinical detail made it all the more special for a first time. The need to touch every single inch of Will’s insides rendered the man near speechless.

“Are you ready for daddy? Do you think you can take daddy now?”

“Yes,” the brunet whispered. “I want you, daddy.”

“Then you shall have me.”

Hannibal belt was tossed to the floor and Will moaned when he was suddenly covered by Hannibal’s body, the man’s cock brushing against his willing opening. It pushed insistently, until the glans managed to slide in just a bit.

Hannibal’s hands pinned Will’s arms to the bed and his hips jerked forward, spreading Will open further with his cock.

Will buried his head in the sheets to drown out his obscene moan. For a first time, he hadn’t expected it to be like this. Hannibal smooth suit lessened the burn on his ass, while the doctor’s cock rubbed against his throbbing channel with purpose.

“Can daddy move now? Can you take daddy all the way, darling?”

“Yes, daddy! Please take me and make me feel better.”

The thrusts were slow and steady, each one pushing a little more of his daddy inside of him. When Hannibal was pressed fully against Will, the brunet gave a near shrill cry.

“Patience, Will. We need to be careful for your first time. Though the next time…”

Hannibal forced Will’s body into the bed as he took him slow but hard, giving deep thrusts that seemed to be searching for something inside Will. Searching for a secret perhaps.

Hannibal’s hips changed angle and Will never expected the sharp rub against his prostate through the thin skin.

“There we go,” said Hannibal, his pleasure obvious in his tone. “Daddy finally found it. Your greedy hole was sucking daddy in so far that he was almost unable to move. Such a greedy hole you have.”

Will felt the playful nibble his daddy gave him and turned his head to receive a probing kiss.

“Good boy.”

The slow rocking against his prostate continued, with Hannibal making dirty remarks into Will’s ear every few seconds. He felt naughty, despite the fact that he was being rewarded for being a _good boy_. Hannibal took him long and hard, and Will was only able to come when the doctor reached beneath his good boy and gave his begging and weeping cock a firm stroke.

“ _Daddy_!” he whimpered as Hannibal moaned in his ear.

Will’s spasming muscles milked Hannibal’s release from him, allowing the man to simply rest against his darling. They breathed in unison, coming back to themselves after such an experience.

“Daddy is so proud of his good boy, Will. So proud.”

* * *

 

** A/N: DONE! **

** How was it? Let me know! **

** Check out my other Hannigram fics! **  
** See ya! :D **  
** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **

**Author's Note:**

> God, I am on a kink roll today. How was it?


End file.
